Hydraulic units are used in motor vehicles, e.g. motor cars or trucks, in order to provide controlled brake pressures to the brake system thereof. In particular, hydraulic units of this kind are used to implement functions of an antilock brake system (ABS), anti-slip regulation system (ASR) and/or electronic stability program (ESP). Brake pressure is produced in the brake system at a main cylinder, in particular by way of a brake pedal by a driver of the motor vehicle. For metering this brake pressure, the hydraulic units have a pump with a plurality of pump plungers or pump elements, a motor and a multiplicity of valves. In general, the valves are electromagnetically controlled, allowing different brake pressures to be provided at individual brakes or brake circuits. At least one main cylinder connection opening is formed on the hydraulic unit for hydraulic connection of the hydraulic unit to the main cylinder.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a pump housing of a motor vehicle hydraulic unit which is of more compact configuration and, if possible, also lighter than known pump housings.